Souvenir d'un Jour
by SadC
Summary: OS - Le jeune Serpent médita silencieusement quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre des remarques acides et, il fallait l'avouer, particulièrement justes de la jeune Lionne. Qu'avait-il a perdre, désormais ?


27/O7/11

Me revoici, après quatre mois d'absence de la toile, avec un nouvel OS, qui je vous l'accorde, fait un peu pensé à Titanic pour le début... Mais c'est ce film qui m'a inspiré ce nouvel OS. Ma fiction 'Les Fleurs du Démon' est en pause, car après avoir posté le prélude, je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que je revois mon style d'écriture car il ne me plaisait plus... Donc, j'écris en ce moment un nouveau préface avec une nouvelle idée d'histoire. En attendant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et si possible, laissez des Reviews !

C.

* * *

><p><strong>Souvenir d'un Jour<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était un samedi matin de janvier où la neige n'avait cessé de choir à gros flocons depuis l'aube, recouvrant les vastes champs de blé environnants d'un manteau blanc argenté. Le ciel, bien que très dégagé, comportait quelques nuages légers d'une couleur aussi laiteuse que la poudreuse, donnant au paysage une beauté tendre et somptueuse. Au centre de cette insipide sphère hivernale, se dressait un petit cottage opulent à l'apparente façade classique d'où perçait une lumière flamboyante chaude et accueillante. A l'intérieur d'un petit salon dans lequel un coloris beige et crème recouvrait l'ensemble des pans de murs, six personnes attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée tardive d'une dame âgée, Hermione Blackson, nommé élégamment à sa naissance Hermione Jean Granger.<p>

Hermione Blackson avait, dans un passé qui lui paraissait très lointain maintenant qu'elle était arrivée à un âge avancé, été Hermione Granger, un des célèbres protagonistes de la grande Guerre - opposant le notoire Harry Potter, le Survivant, au mage noir le plus craint de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie, Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres – et membre de l'illustre Trio d'Or, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, présentement morts, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Le bruit d'une lourde porte de bois que l'on pousse se fit ouïr par l'assistance impatiente, qui se leva d'un mouvement fluide et coordonné, en proie à une nervosité parfaitement contrôlée. La vieille femme apparue alors, un équivoque sourire crispé sur ses pâles lèvres. Elle s'installa doucement et lentement dans un des luxueux et confortables fauteuils en velours rouge qui ornait la pièce, près d'un feu de cheminée rougeoyant qui avait crée une agréable atmosphère. Ses invités s'affermirent à leur tour et, une fois parfaitement et conjointement calé les uns contre les autres dans un large sofa couleur or, ils vrillèrent leurs regards prédateurs avides de connaissance sur la vieille sorcière, qui, elle, n'avait pas sentie rôder le danger, s'offrant à la perfidie de ces vautours.

- Bonjour à tous, commença Hermione d'une petite voix douce et chevrotante. Avant toute chose, je souhaiterais que l'on m'éclaire sur vos intentions, continua-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ai méprise sur mon récit.

- Bonjour, miss Blackson, je m'appelle Andy Nichols.

L'homme qui avait présentement parlé, certainement l'interprète de ce cénacle, était un petit homme trapu, en proie à une calvitie naissante. Il était sobrement vêtu d'un costume réservé aux grandes occasions de laine noir, ainsi que de bottes en peau de dragon, indubitablement très chère. En apparence, cet homme aurait pu passer pour un simple d'esprit, un incontestable sot dépourvu de matière grise. Cependant, l'esprit d'Andy Nichols était en cet conjoncture occupé par des pensées sombres et malsaines, des élucubrations abjectes et infâmes s'emparant de son vil et méprisant intellect.

- Nous souhaiterions que vous nous racontiez le jour où Drago Malefoy et vous avez pour la toute première fois réussis à dialoguer sans vous emporter, aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Un suspicieux éclair de surprise passa dans le regard chocolaté de la sorcière, bien vite dissipé par un voile de tristesse qui s'empara de ses prunelles devenues froides. C'étaient un souvenir étrange que cet horrible homme ressassait, déterrant une parcelle de son passé enfoui au plus profond de son cœur meurtri.

- Je… Comment êtes-vous au courant ?, balbutia la Lionne.

- Les reliques parlent d'elles-mêmes, Miss Blackson…, susurra l'être magique.

- Très bien… Mais ce que vous allez entendre risque fort de vous décevoir.

« Ca s'est passé il y a 68 ans…, commença Hermione. C'était un mardi, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, murmura la vielle dame. La neige tombait dru, recouvrant d'un blême duvet blanc toute la surface dénudé du paysage orangé automnal. Le feu rutilant ronflait paresseusement, ses crépitements se répercutant en écho sur les murs de pierre jaunis par le temps, dans la cheminée de notre salle commune de la maison Gryffondor. Je m'étais levé tôt, cette année là, pour admirer la joliesse chaste du paysage opalin de l'hiver, seule… Harry et Ron ne comprenait pas mon émerveillement enfantin face à ce cadeau de la nature, sourit faiblement l'ancienne Guerrière. Je me rappelle être hâtivement descendue dans les jardins fastueux de l'école, habillée chaudement, chaussée de bottes en peau de dragon, et avoir trouvé en les gradins du terrain de Quidditch un refuge sûr, où personne n'aurait pu venir me troubler. De là-haut, j'apercevais la Forêt Interdite dans son intégralité, surplombant les pics des montagnes fières… Oh, bien sûr, à présent que Poudlard est devenu un cimetière regroupant les figures de la Guerre dont le renom s'étend au loin, vous ne voyez sans doute pas de quoi je parle », s'excusa platement Hermione.

- Continuez, ma chère, je vous en pris, fit Mr. Nichols.

« C'est là que je l'ai véritablement vu pour la première fois. »

_**FLASH-BACK, 68 ANS EN ARRIERE…**_

Assise, esseulé et avenante dans les gradins de bois humides recouverts de neige, Hermione Granger considérait la perspective de l'hiver propre au matin avec une exultation qui tenait de l'enfance. La jeune femme entendait les oiseaux, dissimulés par les rameaux des branches des arbres, pépier avec toute la délicatesse dont ces volatiles était capable de gazouiller. Sa consciencieuse vision se détourna un instant de ce faste cadre pour se poser ostensiblement sur une silhouette sombre et élancé, qui la fit tirer sa baguette d'un mouvement preste et véloce. D'un pas léger et furtif, elle descendit prestement les marches constituées d'une matière dure verglacé, avant d'approcher en silence d'un pas souple et félin l'ombre noire menaçante.

Un sortilège mineur informulé permis à Hermione de se conforter dans la probable hypothèse que son prochain interlocuteur n'avait point de baguette magique à portée de sa main vraisemblablement habile. Désormais rassurée, la Lionne issue de la courageuse maison Gryffondor rangea la sienne dans la poche intérieur de son manteau chaud de laine rose pâle. Elle avança précautionneusement vers la personne, apparemment dans une situation de désespoir si l'on se fiait à ses gémissements, qui s'était entre-temps, affermit lourdement dans l'herbe verte gelée.

- Je peux vous aider ?, murmura Hermione d'un ton léger et paisible destiné à mettre en crédit l'individu en proie à une affliction profonde.

L'humain se retourna vivement, arrachant un petit cri de stupeur à Hermione lorsque celle-ci reconnut l'être qui lui faisait actuellement face en la personne hautaine de Drago Malefoy. Difficilement, ce denier se releva, ses prunelles habituellement aciers devenues grises et ombrageuses.

- Granger par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?, siffla le Serpent d'un ton arrogant qui signifiait clairement qu'il aurait préféré que personne ne le voit dans cet état lamentable.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Malefoy, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton âpre.

L'esprit érudit d'Hermione étudiait la condition de son ennemi d'un œil minutieux et appliqué. L'apparence extérieure de Malefoy n'était en aucun cas naturelle. Son exquis faciès avait perdu de sa vénusté intrinsèque les traits fins de son magnifique visage ovale n'avait plus leur flegmatisme aristocrate qui rendait l'héritier si noble au regard de tous. Dans ses somptueuses opales bleus, il n'y avait plus l'éclat qui auparavant habitait ses iris à présent colorés d'une rougeur vive et gonflé.

- Qu'as-tu à me dévorer du regard comme cela, Granger ?, ricana ouvertement Malefoy.

- Tu as pleuré ?, demanda Hermione, sans prêter attention à la teinte ironique qu'avait pris l'intonation du jeune sorcier.

Instantanément, ses traits dénués de prestance se fermèrent, et ses lèvres pâles se pincèrent en un rictus à faire palir les morts.

- Certainement pas, Sang-de-Bourbe, fit acerbement le jeune homme blond. Et même si cela était le cas, je ne te l'aurais en aucun cas avoué.

- Je cherche simplement à t'aider, Malefoy ! Au cas où cela t'échapperai, je ne suis pas comme la plupart de tes condisciples Serpentards, j'ai un cœur et je suis doté de la capacité d'aimer, de comprendre et de pardonner !, claqua la langue mordante de la sorcière.

Le jeune Serpent médita silencieusement quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre des remarques acides et, il fallait l'avouer, particulièrement justes de la jeune Lionne. Qu'avait-il a perdre, désormais ?

- Oui, capitula finalement l'héritier, j'ai pleuré. Je ne devrais pas, ajouta-t-il rudement. Pleurer est un signe de faiblesse.

Hermione initia un leste et inconscient mouvement de la main, qui se posa de façon délicate sur le bras de son ennemi, recouvert d'un morceau de toile souple et ample.

- Non, Drago, chuchota la jeune femme avec tendresse.

On pouvait lire dans le regard de la Lionne ne compassion alliée d'une pitié naissante qui offrit à la jeune femme un éclat d'or dans le chocolat de ses yeux.

- Pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Tes larmes montrent que tu es humain, que tu as un cœur, que tu ressens des sentiments... que tu es en vie, tout simplement, murmura avec aménité la jeune sorcière.

Une larme jaillit avec brusquerie de l'œil droit du sorcier et vint s'écraser pesamment sur la manche en laine longue et épaisse du manteau d'Hermione. Le regard toujours ombrageux du Serpent se planta férocement et implacablement dans celui, noisette, de la Lionne, prenant la sagace sorcière au dépourvu. Il se contemplèrent fugitivement puis détournèrent promptement leurs prunelles.

La jeune femme remonta diligemment les marches de bois durcies rendant glissantes par le froid, puis retourna s'asseoir immédiatement sur les gradins dont la neige avait fondu sous les rayons brulants du soleil, laissant sur les bancs une fine pellicule d'eau froide. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, était reparti vers le vaste et spacieux château, lequel allumaient les lumières de ses différents tronçons à mesure que les habitants s'éveillaient, l'esprit en proie à des pensées paradoxales prenant connaissance avec limpidité de la folie suave dont il avait fait preuve en confiant à son antagoniste son secret subreptice et inavouable…

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK …**_

« C'est aujourd'hui encore un souvenir marquant de ma vie d'adolescente innocente et chaste, sourit faiblement l'ancienne Gryffondor. Le passé est un cimetière d'illusions, protégeant des secrets chargés de mystères enfouis à jamais, murmura imperceptiblement la vieille sorcière. C'est malheureusement le seul souvenir de ma jeunesse dorée dont je vous ferai part, mes amis, veuillez me pardonnez, fit Hermione. Je vais à présent prendre congé de vous, en espérant que mon récit, bien que doté de quelques petites lacunes, vous aura diverti de la même manière que j'ai eu à vous le raconter, termina-t-elle.

Un à un, ses invités se levèrent, serrant doucement la main ridée d'Hermione, toujours assise dans le confortable fauteuil de velours rouge. Lorsque le dernier homme, en l'occurrence sorcier, eut franchi la pesante et large porte, la sorcière poussa un petit soupir excédé et prononça tendrement ces quelques mots :

« Nous serons bientôt réunis, mon amour… Et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. »

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bon, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas bien la fin, Hermione dit cette phrase car après cet épisode, ils se sont revus plusieurs fois et sont tombés amoureux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte avec Harry et Ron à la chasse au Horcruxe ; quand a lieu la bataille de Poudlard, elle le sauve effectivement dans la salle sur demande mais contrairement au livre, ici il meurt à la fin, tué d' un sort lancé par un Mangemort. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce One-Shot que moi à l'écrire.<p>

C.


End file.
